I'll Always Be That Friend
by blackarcane
Summary: Then suddenly she was pulled into a warm and tight embrace. Her face flushed red. "A-Add?" She squeaked nervously. "You're not alone you know... I'll always be here for you Ara..." Add whispered. She tensed. "I'll always be that friend."


**Hey guys its been a while... Sorry, I've been having some personal problems. I won't go into much detail. But thanks for reading my stories ^^ It's always nice to have the support to know that even though I haven't updated in a while people still find my stories... So thank you ^^ Anyways, I'll be writing yet another, Elsword: AddxAra Fanfic! I love this pairing! I don't own Elsword or any of it's characters.**

 **Classes (Can be any as usual ^^ But if I had to pick...):**

 **Add: Master Mind**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Elsword (Elboy): Lord Knight**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Eve: Battle Seraph**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

I'll Always be That Friend

Ara sighed. She looked at the group before her.

"A-Aisha wait-WOAH!" Elsword gasped.

Aisha shrieked as she tripped backwards when Elsword had tried to hug her. Elsword smiled and wrapped his arms around her small waist to catch her which only caused her cheeks to redden.

"G-... GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ELBAKA!" She shrieked.

Instead he held her closer and nuzzled the Elemental Master's Cheek with his nose. Elesis ruffled Elsword's red hair gently. Raven and Rena chuckled watching this scene before them while Raven wrapped his arm around Rena's waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against the crook of his neck and smiled contently from the sofa they were sitting on. Chung and Eve sat close to each other and had their thighs pressed against one another though not making eye contact.

 **I'm that friend that has to walk behind the group when the path isn't big enough.**

 _Ara laughed as she and the el gang were leaving the Dragon's Nest: Abyss. They took a short route back and as it seemed, the path was pretty narrow. They all walked ahead of her and as she tried to find a way to walk with them she couldn't. They smiled and laughed about how they had defeated that dungeon. She stood back and kept her head down, making sure they couldn't see her expression. What she didn't know was the young, light purple haired man watching her with a sad expression._

 **I'm that friend that gets cut off in the conversation.**

 _Ara smiled as she told the things she did today to her friends when suddenly Aisha burst in laughing about a new amusement park being open. As they all quickly forgot about the young fox girl's story and talked to the Elemental Master about the park, she sat behind them, not saying a word. The young man with light purple hair stood in the doorway, not saying a word._

 **I'm that friend that gets left behind when I asked them to wait for me.**

 _Ara scrambled down the street as she struggled to find the alchemist store that they all agreed to meet at. She turned a corner and found the alchemist store run by the strange lizard man only to see that her friends were not there. She slowed to a walk and walked over._

" _U-Uhm, excuse me? Did a group of people come here earlier? Nine people?" Ara asked quietly._

" _Hm, ah yes. The El Gang? They came over to stock up on healing items. Something about a friend taking too long and meeting up with her in the dungeon..." He answered._

 _She quickly thanked him and walked away, her head down. She let the hot tears race down her cheeks as she walked down the path to the Dragon's Nest._

 **I'm that friend who has to ask to be included in something.**

 _Ara walked into the room, already back to her usual cheery self which was a bit strange to young man Add. He watched her carefully with concern in his eyes as she walked over to the group._

" _Then let's get going!" Elesis cheered._

" _Uhm, are you guys going somewhere?"Ara asked curiously._

" _Yup! Me, Raven, Chung, Eve, Aisha, Rena, and Big Sis are going out to do some sparring!" Elsword grinned._

 _Ara flinched a little, but still held a smile on her quivering lips. "M-May I join you guys?"_

" _Sure I guess."Elsword shrugged before heading off to catch up with Elesis and the rest of the group, leaving Ara behind. She tilted her head down._

 _ **I'll always be just that friend.**_

Ara hugged her pillow to her chest as she propped her legs up on the bed. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a pair of shorts on. She stared blankly at her comforter. Then there was a knock on the door.

"... Who is it?" She answered quietly.

"It's Add." A calm and cool voice answered.

Ara got up and went to her bedroom door to unlock it. She swung the door open gently and smiled the brightest smile she could manage.

"H-Hi Add! What're you doing up so late?" Ara smiled.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Add chuckled.

Ara went back over to her bed and got into her original position. Add walked in and closed the door quietly before slowly making his way over to her bed.

"Ara, you're going to get a cold if you stay like that." He warned as he covered her with the comforter.

"O-Oh.. thank you.." Ara said softly.

Then suddenly she was pulled into a warm and tight embrace. Her face flushed red.

"A-Add?" She squeaked nervously.

"You're not alone you know... I'll always be here for you Ara..." Add whispered.

She tensed. "I'll always be that friend."

"To me, your more than just that friend. You mean everything to me." he replied.

She was shocked. Before she knew it, she felt the hot tears race down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently and pulled him against her tighter. He pulled her closer and smiled contently.

"Ara.. don't be lonely anymore. I'm here for you. And I always will be... I promise." Add smiled as he kissed her forehead when she had drifted asleep.

 **Arcane: Ugh, I was so unsure how to finish this story up. But here it is...**

 **Kaneki: Thanks for reading, review and favorite and everything else ^^**


End file.
